


Subway To Hell

by SoloShadowling



Series: Demons Among Us [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alcohol and Drunkness at the end, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cambion, Demon!Tommy, Demons, Gen, Hell, Hunters, I'm just dissing Philly's subway tbh, Philadelphia, Portals, Subways, Supernatural Elements, That's the only reason this fic exsists, WE GOING TO HELL YALL, [it had tommy in it what do you expect?], imp, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShadowling/pseuds/SoloShadowling
Summary: (Alt title: Taking “Go to Hell” Literally)Techno and Wilbur head north to Philadelphia to make a little visit to Hell. Also, Tommy’s there too, just kinda tagging along…
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Schlatt (minor/referenced), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, [ALL OF THIS IS PLATONIC/FAMILY DYNAMICS AND SHOULD NOT BE SEEN AS OTHERWISE]
Series: Demons Among Us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909135
Comments: 11
Kudos: 158





	Subway To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in the Discord should remember the name 'Jayam' being mentioned in the Hunter report...
> 
> :D

“ _ Why are we here again? _ ”

Techno resisted the urge to simply drop kick the child trailing behind him and his brother. The fact that they were in public also helped persuade him not to, but damn was it tempting.

Wilbur seemed to have similar thoughts.

“ _ We _ are here on business.” He was practically bristiling, “ _ You _ just decided to invite yourself.” 

“I was bored.”

“Then go make some friends.”

Tommy scoffed at the idea. “Pfft, I don’t need friends! I’m a big man! And big men don’t need friends!” 

Multiple heads turned in their direction, curiously watching and wondering what the hell was wrong with that British child? The pink haired hunter lowered his gaze, shoulders stiff like he just wanted to disappear from the situation. 

The blond haired imp had a bad habit of drawing all kinds of attention, and on more than one occasion, it had landed Techno into some very deep, very hot water. 

“Yeah, well big men get stabbed cause they’re such an obvious target.” The brunette sniped, pulling his beanie further over his ears before putting his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. Personally, Techno thought the coat looked a little trashy-and he wasn’t wrong; Wilbur had found it in some old thrift store. Plus, the coat had cost a little over five bucks, considerably less than what it was probably sold for when it was still new. 

“Bitch.” 

“Child.”

Techno rolled his eyes as they continued to bicker. Maybe he should have left both of them at home. 

The only accurate way to describe the smell in the air was ‘ew, city’. Seriously. 

Philadelphia wasn’t the cleanest city, but it certainly wasn’t the dirtiest. In fact, there wasn’t anything that made it distinct from other cities in the US. They could have been in Harrisburg for all they knew! 

The sky was blue, fluffy white clouds sparse. A nipping wind ran through the streets, turning many of the passerbyers’ ears and noses red. Techno was glad to have brought his thick coat, barely feeling any chill. He glanced at the young demon accompanying him, wearing nothing more than a t-shirt.

The hunter huffed a sigh before stopping and starting to shrug off his coat. Wilbur gave him a confused look. “What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer, instead throwing the jacket at Tommy; “Put that on. I don’t need you whining about the cold later.”

Eyeing the apparel like it was some sort of trap, Tommy scowled. “I don’t get cold. It’s like a demon thing or something.”

“Neither do I.” Techno started walking again, refusing to even look in Tommy’s direction. Said person awkwardly stood there and stared in confusion, the scarlet coat dangling from his hands. “Besides, it’s weird seeing some sixteen year old kid in short sleeves when it’s almost winter.”

Realizing the man wasn’t going to take it back, the boy put it on with a protesting look. “Fine.”

Techno nodded, and took up a stance similar to Wilbur. He wasn’t exactly lying when he said he didn’t get cold; he could get chilly, but so far, he had yet to experience anything that threatened to give him hypothermia. Glancing back at Tommy (and ignoring the odd looks Wilbur was giving him), he found the [practically] teen bundled up in the coat, the white fur reaching his ears. It was a little big on his small frame, and frankly looked more like a cloak than a coat, but it worked just fine. Techno had worn a black turtleneck underneath it, so he doesn’t look too out of place without it. A small smirk played on his lips before he faced forward again. 

Their walk didn’t last much longer before the trio were in front of a large building, people flowing in and out in different masses. There was a great stone arch framing two sets of doors, panes of glass above them. The words ‘Jefferson Station’ were printed in golden metal, the weathering showing its age. 

A person stood outside the doors, tall and imposing, obviously waiting for someone. Their dark brown hair was pulled into a braid, bright hazel eyes against olive skin. They had a sort of deadly grace to them, like an assassin, dancing through the air and across rooftops, marking their target. But of course, that wasn’t all.

Tommy stopped in his tracks, gripping the coat tighter around himself.

He may suck at taking notice of underlying supernatural and magic energies, but this person here…  _ damn, they did not have an energy that could be ignored _ .

They turned their gaze on Tommy, eyes narrowing, lips in thin line. The boy couldn’t help but take a gulp of air. Every primal instinct (of which he hadn’t bothered listening to before) screamed:  _ DANGER! RUN! HIDE! _ He tried to suppress those thoughts for now...

“Jayam.” Techno greeted with a nod. The person broke eye contact with Tommy to look at the hunter. They radiated predatory power; the imp was surprised Techno wasn’t more hostile or defensive considering he was fairly sensitive to these sort of things.

“Technoblade, Wilbur;  _ salvete, mei amici _ .” Jayam pointedly looked towards the third member of their party. “Where’d you pick him up? And why an imp? I figured you would have punted one of those across the ocean by now.”

They grinned, and Techno couldn’t help but smirk at the idea. “I’ve been tempted, so, so many times, but he’s grown on me.”

“Like a cancerous tumor.” Wilbur added, earning an eye roll from Techno and a snicker from the other demonic.

Yeah, that’s right. Jayam here was a  _ demonic _ .

And Tommy did not appreciate how close they were getting to Techno (and Wilbur too but he won’t admit to that yet). 

In fact, Tommy was too distracted by the proximity of the other demonic that the insults flew right over his head. 

The young imp was practically bristling, flexing his fingers as he glowered at the stranger. He would have bared his teeth too but that wasn’t publicly acceptable. The brothers almost instantly noticed the lack of childish complaining and protesting. The younger eyed Tommy’s defensive, borderline aggressive, stance warily; Wilbur noticed how his hand went to his back pocket, where he kept a small vial of Holy Water. 

Jayam didn’t move, considering the teen carefully. He wasn’t particularly imposing-he actually looked quite funny (almost adorable) in the coat that was obviously too big on him. Their eyes darted between the three people in front of them, before coming to the most likely solution. 

“Ahhh…” They smirked a bit; something Tommy did not like, at all. “Don’t worry kid, it’s all good. I’ve been friends with your family for a long while.”

“Oh, Tommy’s not family.” Wilbur quickly interjected, the aforementioned boy’s lips tugging downward, “Phil and I only met him like a month ago. He’s just a little gremlin that keeps following us around.”

“Fuck you.” He spat, but the words lacked their typical heat or playful annoyance. 

A beat of silence passed before Jayam gestured them inside. “Well, best to start going in-before people start yelling about us blocking the walkway.” 

“You guys will have to go get your tickets for the subway,” they pointed to the ticket stands, where people were standing in long lines. “I can wait with Tommy here.”

They clamped a surprisingly strong hand on his shoulder, keeping him from moving away. He resisted shivering under it. 

“What? The higher ups stop paying for this type of thing?” Techno rose a brow. 

“Yeah. Comes out of our own pockets now.” Jayam shrugged. They pulled out a cyan card, waving the plastic in front of them. “I’ve just invested in the pass.”

“That sucks…” The demonics heard Wilbur mutter as the two walked away. 

Now they were alone…

“So, first time in Philly?” The older demonic tried to break the ice gently, offering an attempt at a welcoming smile. Tommy didn’t give them much of a response, instead huffing and turning away, crossing his arms as he glared at the floor. “Not much for talking, huh.”

They waited a moment for him to say something, whether it’d continue the conversation or it was some vulgar insult. When they got nothing, Jayam sighed, “Okay, what about Hell?”

“Huh?”  _ So that got his attention. _

“That’s why they’re here. Wilbur and Techno are going to Hell.” They paused, “And I mean, so are we but-”

“Wait wait wait.” Tommy finally looked at the other demon, “ _ We’re going to Hell _ ?!”

“Why else would we be here?” Jayam grinned, a teasing glitter in their eyes. “Philly’s a cool place, hell, PA’s got a lot of supernatural activity, but I doubt they would make the trip up here just for that.” 

“Well, yeah, I guess-”

“Anyways, kid, this is where I explain the basics to you.” They clasped their hands together. “Let’s start at the beginning, shall we? My name is Jayam. I am a Cambion, born roughly…” they paused in thought, “1,570-something years ago. I am the Head Hunter of the Pennsylvanian region and the only authorized demonic that can work the portal here.”

“What’s the point in that?” He looked confused. 

“It’s so you know I’m being honest.” Jayam then grumbled, “It’s a stupid protocal you have to follow, you know, as a demonic working with Hunters. Especially ones you’ve never met before.” 

“That sucks.”

“Yeah, I know.” They shook their head slightly, “Anyways, your turn.”

“My turn?”

“I said my part, you do yours. It’s fair.” 

“You didn’t have to though; I’m not a Hunter.”

The cambion sighed, “Yeah, but you’re still with them. And I’ve never met you before. It’s-” they glanced around the area, “It’s a stupid thing, but they still require supernatural hunters to do it.”

“Isn’t that speciesist?” Tommy offered a small grin, which Jayam simply chuckled at. 

“It is. But I’d rather follow orders rather than come home bloody and bruised to my girlfriend.” Before Tommy could ask, they interrupted. “You’re getting me off track. Introduction, go.”

He gave a lighthearted sneer, before thinking. “My name is Tommy. I’m about 160 years old, and I’m an imp. I follow Techno- I still don’t see the fucking point in this. It’s stupid.”

“Might be stupid, but telling hunters exactly what you are and how old you are is so they know how to deal with you if you get out of hand.”

Tommy’s nose scrunched up. “That’s still stupid.”

“Yeah…” A beat of silence, Jayam idly checking where Techno and Wilbur were in line. “You wanna learn how to open a portal to Hell?”

Once the four of them were reunited, Jayam led them out of the train station into a mall-ish looking place. Tommy looked at the other demon in confusion, before realizing they were bringing them to another entrance. The subway.

It was quite possible that the subway smelled worse than the city outside.

The group stepped around multiple puddles of unidentifiable liquids, and Tommy was sure someone had either thrown up or taken a shit at the bottom of the stairs. He shuddered.

The three ‘adults’ swiped their cards on the scanner, pushing past the spinning thing. Tommy simply teleported past the devices, earning looks of disapproval from Techno and Wilbur. Jayam didn’t care; if the kid could get past without being caught or paying, good for him. 

Luckily enough, they didn’t have to wait long for a train to pull into the station. The boy was beginning to get grossed out by the surrounding area, and he felt like the guy across the tracks was staring at him- _ it was freaking him out _ .

However, the moment the train doors opened, he wished that he had stayed in Florida. 

The train reeked of sadness, regrets, and the aftermath of regrets. Sure, it may have looked cleaner, but any city occupant could tell otherwise. Jayam must have recognized the look on his face.

“There’s a reason the subway is a portal to hell.” They shrugged, stepping aboard before the doors could close. “C’mon, else you’re gonna have a hard time.”

Tommy refused to sit on any of the seats, eyeing the people crazy enough to even touch those germ-y things. 

Wilbur laughed at him, “You’re looking at those seats like they’re about to swallow you whole.”

“They’re so gross, though. I’m not touching them.” He wobbled awkwardly as the train began to move forward, nearing throwing him backwards. 

“Suit yourself.” Jayam sat down on one of those nasty things. Wilbur and Techno simply held onto the poles going up into the ceiling. 

“Oovs lg krig ghiru iflb ilu bwzvI?” They gave the younger demon a smile, closing one eye in preparation. 

“Vifh…” Tommy tried to steady himself once more. The cambion closed their other eye.

“Good.”

Absolutely nothing happened. 

There was no big roar as a portal ripped itself into existence, no feeling of ice flooding your veins as you plunged into darkness, hell, Tommy would have taken the weightless feeling of being suspended before dropping a thousand miles per hour.

But nope; none of that happened.

Tommy was jostled around a lot, knocking into one of the bench seats and tumbling to the disgusting floor. He physically gagged upon impact and tried to ignore any gross images burned into his mind.

However, as he got up, he noticed a different feeling to the air; something much more foriegn than some gross American subway. The windows of the car were blacked out, and he took note of the lack of other passengers. The train slowed to a stop, doors opening in the same robotic way.

Except what laid beyond them wasn’t of any Earthly origin…

“Welcome to Hell! Population: I don’t even know; there are so many people here.”

Hell was… certainly not what he expected.

It was fairly hot, and screams of agony melded together to create a sort of harmony. Demons pushed past each other, prodding at human souls and pushing their ‘friends’ into pools of lava, laughing as the other drowned.

Hell was apparently not a nice place.

If Tommy pressed closer to Techno and Wilbur, pulling the hunter’s coat tighter around him, no one ever said anything about it. 

A dark, maroon bricked building came into view, looming over the land. It almost looked like the White House… but you know, dark. 

Wilbur stepped ahead, pounding his fist against the door. “Schlatt, you fuck, open up.”

Tommy froze.

_ Hold on- _

The group could hear muffled yelling and things being thrown around behind the massive door. Wilbur tapped his foot impatiently, checking his wrist as if he were wearing a watch. “Come on! You knew we were coming!”

With a heavy groan, the door finally opened; “Clocks don’t work down here.”

The man holding the door was dressed in a nice suit, neatly pressed and orderly (surprising with the environment around him). A set of ram horns curled around his ears, nestled in mud brown hair. His eyes were a sick yellow, pupils slit similar to a goat’s. 

Tommy stood dumbfounded at the man before him.  _ Holy shit. _

“Sure, sure. Can we come in now?” Wilbur stepped through the door anyways, Techno and Jayam following close behind. 

“Oh yeah, don’t even wait for an invitation.” He eyed Tommy, “Come on, kid, before the hounds get you.”

As if emphasizing his point, a myriad of howls sounded in the distance, making the boy scrabble for the door and Schlatt laugh.

Tommy was now in the home of the one of the most important people in Hell:

_ The Ultimate Overseer, J. Schlatt. _

Wilbur and Techno were led into another room, Schlatt insulting Wilbur who easily did the same. Tommy was still reeling at the fact that Wilbur,  _ Wilbur _ , the guy that seemed to have a problem with him being a demon, was apparently friends with  _ J. Schlatt _ . 

Obviously it showed.

“Huh, I wonder where Quackity is… Typically he’s the one to answer the door.” Jayam was talking to him; he wasn’t listening. He was still processing.

“How… How long has Wilbur known Schlatt?” He managed.

The cambion shrugged, “I don’t know, a while? They were located in Britain originally, so most of the portals were opened up there, with a different demonic. I met Technoblade through the Society when he mostly worked in America, and we’ve been mutual contacts since.”

“How do you do that, by the way? You never told me.” Tommy was going to ignore the fact that Wilbur knew Schlatt; yep, pushing that to the back of his brain. Who’s Schlatt? Haha.

“Weren’t you paying attention?” They raised a brow.

“I saw you close your eyes, then the train started shaking, I fell, then we were in Hell.” Tommy looked at them, almost accusingly. 

Jayam snorted a laugh. “You are either extremely insensitive to energies, or you are really oblivious when it comes to stuff going on around you.”

Before the imp could argue, they continued. “Think of it like ripping a hole through fabric. Except this fabric is thick, like a sheet of steel.”

“You say that like I know how thick a sheet of steel is.”

“If you don’t know how thick a sheet of steel typically is, you need to get out more.” They rolled their eyes, “Anyways, it takes a lot of energy, and ripping the hole is so much easier when you do it in the thinnest and most worn parts. Got it?”

Tommy paused, considering the idea. “No.”

They frowned. “Next time we’re on the train, pay closer attention. You’ll feel how the energies shift. Besides, it’s a good skill to learn, in case you’re ever in trouble.”

The boy scoffed. “If I was in trouble, why would I come here?”

In the next hour of bickering, Tommy learned that Techno and Wilbur visited Schlatt because he had info that was useful to the Hunter; (Wilbur was there just because he knew the guy). Jayam had tried to explain more about creating portals, but a lot of it went over his head. 

Their conversation began to vary, from pancakes to girlfriends and back to waffles.

_ How did they get into talking about pancakes in the first place? _

A duck walked by at one point. Tommy was certainly confused, but Jayam simply waved, greeting it with a “Hi, Quackity.”

Wilbur and Techno eventually came out, the former being super giggly and leaning on Techno as he called out to Schlatt. 

“And that’s what you get for banning the president, you arsehole.” Wilbur pointed at the man, his words slurred, Techno dragging him along.

“Well, leave the fish along, fucker, it’s sick.” Schlatt sounded just as out of it, “Stay with the egg, or the n and m or whatever the fuck-”

“It’s M&M! The brown M&M!” The brunette tried running towards the demon, promptly stopped by the hand clamped around his arm. “I-I gotta go. I’ll tell you about the anteaters, next time, m’kay?”

“Anteaters, those fuckers-”

“I know right?!?” Wilbur was shrieking at this point, continuing to be dragged through the door to the outside. “I’ll tell you later. I have a list! Wait, Techno, I need to say bye! BYEEEE!!!”

“Get out of my house, crazy Brit!”

“Love you tooooo-!” 

The door, thankfully, was finally shut, saving everyone’s eardrums.

“Technooo, ‘m tireddd-” 

The hunter grunted, “I can see that.”

Tommy winced at the sight of Wilbur.  _ Damn, that man was plastered.  _

Jayam clapped their hands, “Okay everyone! Time to go home!”

  
  


**EXTRA:**

Keys rattled as they unlocked the door to the small apartment. A sigh escaped the demonic’s lips as they gently opened the door and took in the darkness of their apartment. 

Except ‘their’ was plural, in this case.

“Late night, huh?” The soft, practically angelic voice was like music to their ears. 

“Yeah, yeah it was.” Jayam smiled at their girlfriend, a book closed on her lap. 

“Then let’s go to bed.” She rolled towards the bedroom, partner following close behind and grabbing the handles. “I can do this myself, you know.”

They leaned over her shoulder to place a kiss on her temple, “I know, and you are so strong for doing so.”

“You flatter me.” She paused, recalling a word she had heard in a video, “Simp.”

Jayam chuckled, landing another kiss on the corner of her lips. “Only for you, Livie.”

“Stop it. We’re going to bed.” Olivia pushed them away, heading towards the bedroom. Her partner let out a small, pitiful whine.

“But Livie-”

“Bed.”

“I love you~”

“I love you, too. But it’s bedtime.”

They followed her into the room and helped her under the sheets, making sure everything was comfy. Olivia managed to pull Jayam down for one last peck on the lips, humming with content as she closed her eyes.

“Before you get in, check on Opal?” The medium’s voice was slurred in her tiredness.

“Sure, love. Give me a-” Jayam was suddenly cut off.

“Jayam? Sweetheart?” She finally opened her eyes,and barely stifled a scream. 

**_“Jayam!”_ **


End file.
